Titanium Spirit
by Goosefire
Summary: Ryan learns there is more to life than Rangering.


Where did Ryan learn to act social if he was trapped in the abyss with Diabolico?... ever wonder?

**Titanium Spirit**

Something was wrong with him, she just knew it. Dana Mitchell had been watching her brother Ryan for a while now. Ever since he had returned, seemingly from the dead, and been entrusted by their dad Captain Bill Mitchell with the Titanium morpher things had gone alright. Then he had been cursed with the cobra tattoo. Every time he morphed the tattoo came to life and moved up his back until it was ready to kill him. But that had not stopped her big brother from helping; on the contrary; he had been selfless almost to the point of suicide in an effort to frustrate the demons plans for Lightspeed Rescue. But this was something she couldn't even begin to figure out.

Ryan lay in his bunk; he was a good Ranger and had no more doubts about his humanity. No what plagued him was something deeper and he was only just beginning to understand it. Having been raised by Diabolico, he had never interacted with people. That was probably why he had been so impatient to prove his worth to everybody. He knew he was lonely for human company but outside of Lightspeed, he just didn't know how to meet people, especially girls. He knew he needed help, but asking Kelsey or his sister was out of the question. That left only one other lady, Angela Fairweather.

That carried a problem with it. He knew the Green Ranger had some infatuation and pushed for a date at every turn. How would Ms. Fairweather react when he asked for her help?

"I would love to go out with you Ryan. It would be a good idea to help you begin to understand how to relate to others outside of your rangering duties." Did she actually just agree to a date with him? Wow. "So what would interest you Ms. Fairweather?" "That's not allowed Ryan. For dating purposes you are to start calling me Angela when not on duty, okay?" For some reason Ryan felt his knees go weak. "O-okay Angela. So what kind of date would interest you? A movie; dinner; a concert of some kind?" "I'm thinking dinner at that new playhouse. After dinner is a stage play. Comfortable, yet plenty of opportunity for romance. You really have a lot to learn."

At 6:00 he was ready to go. Word had spread around the Aquabase and Ryan knew he hadn't breathed a word. Carter and Chad were actually snickering over Joel's reaction. "How did everybody find out about this? And anyway it's only dinner and a play." "Actually Ryan," said Dana, "Ms. Fairweather has talked about little else since you asked her out. I can't recall this kind of reaction since I met her." Kelsey and the others chimed in about their interest in her reaction as well.

"Well, I just hope that as first dates go I don't make a mess of things. Since as the Titanium Ranger I'm always on call I had better see when I need to be back." "Didn't your dad tell you?" "Tell me what, Carter?" "Pending an emergency call, you are on leave for the next few days. Enjoy the rest." Ryan decided that to be a gentleman he should pick up his date at her quarters. He was slightly early but decided that was preferable to late. When the door opened Ryan was struck speechless. This was most definitely not Ms. Fairweather; this was Angela in all her beauty. Long, lustrous hair shining in the light with a very attractive but understated dress. "What do you think Ryan? Pretty enough for a first date?" It took him a minute to get the words out. Angela guessed that Ryan really never had been taught to be a social person. This was going to fun in more ways than one.

Leaving the base and arriving at the playhouse they checked their reservation and Angela was pleased to see they had a table near the front where she could enjoy the show. It was enjoyable and Ryan even dredged up the nerve to ask her permission to kiss her. Since it was the first date, it was a simple peck. Angela decided she would need to push him a little in the future.

The next date was more casual but still stunning. Living in Blue Bay Harbor had the advantage of a very pretty beach. She decided to go with a one-piece bathing suit instead of a two-piece bikini outfit so Ryan wouldn't get the wrong idea. At the beach when she had changed he was again speechless. She decided to give him a bit of a shove and see what happened. After stretching out in the sun on the blanket she asked, "Ryan, could you put some sunscreen on me so I don't burn?" Ryan was turning red at this point in spite of being 20 years old and not a kid.

While massaging the oil into her skin he heard her make noises almost like purring. What was going through her mind? Or was she just enjoying the sensations of contact without pressure? He guessed with all that Joel had been up to it might have started to drive her slightly crazy. "Thank you, Ryan. Now stretch out and let me put some on you." Helpless to stop her he did as requested and was immediately put at ease by her touch. After they spent time tanning in the sun they went for a swim. They had a lot of fun laughing and splashing in the waves. "I have a surprise for you Ryan." What kind of surprise? he wondered. "I fixed us a picnic lunch. I hope you like it." As Ryan sampled the foods he realized how hungry he was. "Wow Angela. You're intelligent enough to work at Lightspeed, you're incredibly attractive and sexy, and you can cook like a chef. Is there anything you don't do well?"

"One thing Ryan. Like you, I have trouble mixing with others. That's partly why I agreed to go out with you. With you I don't feel like I need to prove anything." "I never would have guessed. You're a very special woman Angela." Ryan decided to test the boundaries just a bit so he leaned over and gently kissed her lips.

It was almost electrical. She felt it right to her toes and she bet Ryan was feeling something similar. He didn't even rush the kiss, just took his time so she would feel comfortable and could choose when to stop it. The problem was she didn't want it to stop; she wanted this to continue forever.

"Ryan?" Even her voice sounded hoarse; she wondered if Ryan had known or suspected how she would react. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Ryan?" "Yes?" "Thank you. I have never had a kiss like that and I'm grateful that you went slowly." "You're welcome. I'm just curious if this was our last date or would you like to go out again?"

She just smiled happily at him in reply.

Bet you didn't know Ms Fairweather had it in her. I always wondered what if she and Ryan paired off and saw the obvious scenario….

Next: the Quantum Ranger hits the skids with Time Force


End file.
